<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brett和Eddy的故事 by Testurmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956793">Brett和Eddy的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind'>Testurmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 短篇合集</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇合集。<br/>当然是在各种AU世界的故事。aka 我的内心世界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 专属独奏家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听觉型敏感的哨兵Eddy x 用小提琴安抚哨兵的向导Brett</p><p>精神体：狗狗x小羊</p><p> </p><p>本来第一反应Eddy的精神体应该是小刺猬。但是为了让他舔小羊（……），就变成狗狗了。应该是金毛那种暖洋洋的大狗！</p><p>正好Brett也喜欢狗，说不定还会抱着金毛睡觉！<strike>并把狗主人赶出房间。</strike></p><p> </p><p>灵感来源是Eddy每次听到拉得很恐怖的声音（不管是别人拉的，还是他们自己拉的），脸都会皱成一团，看上去很痛苦的样子。结合他的绝对音感，这不就是哨兵太敏锐的表现吗！（脑补）</p><p> </p><p>* 文中Brett拉的曲子：<a href="https://music.163.com/#/song?id=2583454">Eight Spanish Dances: Malagauena Op. 21 No. 1</a>（PC端可以直接听）。是一首有好听的左手拨弦和好听的泛音的曲子。而且不长。请务必听听看！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>今天是录视频的日子，Brett照例来到Eddy的住处。</p><p>Eddy的精神体金毛本来无精打采地趴在客厅的地毯上晒太阳，听到Brett开门锁的声音便兴奋地跑到门边转圈。</p><p>Brett刚打开门就被大金毛蹭了腿。他笑着蹲下去挠挠金毛的脑袋和下巴，喊了一声：“Eddy！我来了。”便往里走去。</p><p>金毛在Brett面前绕了两下，试着阻止Brett前进，却小心翼翼地不绊到他。</p><p>“喔。”Brett放出自己的精神体——一只小羊羔，拍了拍它的脑袋，说道，“你们去玩吧。”</p><p>小羊踩着蹄子跑到之前金毛晒太阳的地毯上卧下来，金毛粘着它趴在边上。小羊似乎觉得大金毛身上也和太阳一样暖呼呼的，于是把脑袋靠在金毛身上，眯着眼睛打盹。</p><p> </p><p>Brett推开门的时候，看到Eddy一脸憔悴地从电脑前抬头看向他。</p><p>“呃……你不会一整晚没睡吧？”</p><p>Eddy怨念地看着Brett控诉道：“你都三天没来了。”</p><p>答应隔一天就和Eddy碰一次面，对Eddy进行安抚的Brett理亏地摸摸鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>从前哨兵拥有的强大体魄已随着和平年代渐渐退化，但保持不变的是五感的过度敏锐。这便需要向导定期进行疏导和安抚。一般情况下每个社区都有专门的向导中心为哨兵提供服务，但是如果身边有匹配度高的向导，哨兵也可以选择自行解决。</p><p>Eddy年少时在乐团第一次听到Brett拉小提琴，不同于向导中心制式化的疏导，柔和的琴声安抚着他因过度敏锐而饱受折磨的耳朵，他便知道自己这辈子再也无法离开Brett——无论他们以何种关系共存。</p><p> </p><p>Brett心虚地架起琴，问道：“那我先来一段，然后再拍视频？”</p><p>“嗯。”Eddy挪开桌上的杂物，专注地看着Brett，“我准备好了。”</p><p>“难道不是我要准备才对吗。”Brett笑起来。接着深吸了一口气，闭上眼沉淀心情。</p><p>那是一首以行板起头，如同丝滑的巧克力浆一般，有着温暖的开头的曲子，很好地安抚了Eddy数日来的焦躁。Eddy一只手撑着下巴，微笑着看向Brett。</p><p>接着突然以拨弦切入，乐曲节奏一转，Brett手活泼地跳跃起来。他专注地盯着小提琴，顺利完成拨弦和左手拨弦的乐句后忍不住得意地勾起嘴角。</p><p>然后是高低音切换着带着泛音的乐句，如同恋爱中的男女对话一般的互相应和。有一两个泛音Brett拉的不够亮，他懊恼地皱了皱眉。Eddy看到他的小表情无声地笑了一下，Brett的余光看到了，在乐句休止的时候跟着笑起来。</p><p>最后一段又回到了第一段的主旋律，却在原先的温暖上多了明亮。Eddy被平复后的心情也忍不住随着旋律飞扬起来。</p><p>乐曲结束于一个拨弦的D。两人都没有说话，任由琴弦震动到完全停止，享受着乐曲结束的余韵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddy鼓起掌来，Brett装模作样地假装自己在给各方向的观众致意。Eddy配合地吹起口哨。</p><p>“什么时候学的？”Eddy笑道，“拉得这么好听了我才知道。”</p><p>Brett瞎扯道：“其实这三天没见你就是学这首曲子了。”</p><p>Eddy知道他嘴上跑火车，谴责地看着他——嘴角却是笑的。</p><p>Brett摸摸鼻子，有点不好意思，不过还是实话实说道：“上次猜曲子年份的时候，听到这首曲子，觉得很适合用来做安抚，我就去练了。”</p><p>Eddy愉快地揉揉他的脑袋，换来Brett不满地抗议，但是因为手上还抓着小提琴，不敢有太大的动作，只能让Eddy得逞地弄乱他的头发，又用手指给他理了理。</p><p>Brett脱离Eddy的魔爪，刚放下小提琴，打算报复地去挠Eddy的腰，Eddy就从旁边的柜子上拿出珍珠奶茶和吸管，横在两人中间。</p><p>Brett郁闷地盯着奶茶，又瞪了一眼Eddy——后者笑着摇摇手里的奶茶——最后还是拿起了奶茶。</p><p> </p><p>两人玩闹够了，Brett吸着奶茶坐到他的老位置，探头到Eddy的电脑前面，问：“我们今天做什么？”</p><p>Eddy抓着Brett的后颈把他从电脑前面拎开，打开了他们日常收集起来的做视频的idea list。</p><p>“要不做这个……15分钟学二重奏的曲子？”Brett指向其中一条。</p><p>“可以啊。看看挑哪首曲子？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“从我们视奏的曲子里挑怎么样？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>Eddy没等到Brett的回答，奇怪地转头看去，发现Brett双手抓着椅子边缘，全身颤抖着，脸红得不像样，眼睛也氤氲地半眯起来。</p><p>他立即意识到发生了什么——Brett的精神体正在被抚摸。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy跑出房间，果然看到客厅中，自己的精神体正一下一下地舔着趴伏在地毯上的小羊。虽然精神体可以被触摸，但并不会像真实的动物一样分泌唾液。因此小羊身上还是干干爽爽的，顺从地趴着任由大狗给他舔毛。</p><p>Eddy走过去拎起金毛，凶凶地注视着它。</p><p>金毛离开了小羊，有些舍不得，可怜巴巴地回望着主人，像是在问：不是你想要这样做的吗。</p><p>Eddy认命地叹了口气，也无法真的责怪自己的精神体——毕竟精神体反应的是主人最真实的欲望。</p><p>忽然裤腿被拉了两下，Eddy低头看去，发现小羊已经站起来，咬咬自己的裤腿，又用吻部蹭了蹭金毛，像是想让Eddy把大狗放下来。</p><p>Eddy放开手，金毛撒腿就蹭到小羊身边，小羊也亲昵地用脑袋顶了顶它，两只精神体又欢快跑到地毯上窝在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddy回到拍摄房，Brett已经恢复神智，只是脸上还有些红。</p><p>两人尴尬地对视了一眼，接着双双移开视线。</p><p>“管一下你的狗啊。”Brett忍不住小声抱怨了一句，“老是欺负我的精神体。”</p><p>Eddy嘴上应了一声，心里却想道。</p><p>要是它们的主人和它们一样诚实就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>好希望Brett和Eddy什么时候拉拉看这一首曲子(¯﹃¯)</p><p>写Brett拉这首曲子的那几段，好像在写乐曲赏析orz……我只是一个卑微的理科生而已啊……</p><p> </p><p>后记1：</p><p>因为灵感飘忽不定的，所以同时在进行超短篇、脑洞和看图说话。分别攒到5个就发。</p><p>写超短篇的时候发现这个写着越来越长，控制不住我自己——只是想写Eddy的精神体舔Brett的精神体，然后Brett被刺激到脸红而已，为什么会写这么多！……于是就单另发出来了。</p><p>小羊咩咩的图片真的好可爱！想舔！于是派陈艾迪的精神体上了！</p><p> </p><p>后记2：</p><p>想了一下，Brett为了安抚Eddy特地去学曲子来演奏，不就是为了Eddy一个人表演的独奏家吗！所以取了这个标题。</p><p>再发散发散，两人做TSV视频的时候往往都是对着对方拉琴，只有对方一个听众，本来就是互相专属对方的独奏家吧(*╹▽╹*)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. E♂ x B♀的场合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>参考一些性转漫的设定。因为性别失衡，某AU世界会随机把一些男生转化为女生。</p><p> </p><p>发表于200万粉丝之前……现在频道已经200万粉丝啦✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Brett性转后的录制。</p><p> </p><p>E：下一条留言……“我好想看Brett穿这个”[配图]女小提琴家演奏时穿的无袖长裙礼服</p><p>B：不——</p><p>E：我觉得应该很好看。</p><p>B：不。</p><p>E：我可以和你一起穿啊，Edwina重出江湖。</p><p>B：……并没人想看。</p><p>E：好吧。</p><p> </p><p>视频结束时。</p><p>B：请大家点击订阅按钮，然后按一下那个铃这样有新视频就会收到通知。</p><p>E：也去看看我们的merch，上面新加了裙子……虽然没有模——特——的试穿图。</p><p>B：……好啦好啦，等我们200万粉丝的时候，我就穿我们的周边裙子直播。</p><p>E：我觉得他们更想看礼服。</p><p>B：……我是不是又坑我自己了。那让观众决定，想看我穿那个什么礼服，还是想和我穿一样的merch姐妹装。</p><p>E：我也会和Brett一起穿的。</p><p>B：并没人想看——</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>几个月后，200万粉丝达成。</p><p> </p><p>E：非常感谢大家的支持！</p><p>B：耶——（生无可恋）</p><p>E：我知道你们很多人已经很想看直播了……但是女孩子总是要准备一下的。</p><p>B：啊？准备什么？</p><p>E：Brett你不知道女孩重大约会之前的准备工作吗？提前几天早睡，做保养，保持皮肤状况良好。还要买好看的衣服和饰品、做头发、试妆……</p><p>B：你杀了我吧——而且你为什么这么清楚！？</p><p>E：我有个姐姐啊。</p><p>B：而我只有弟弟……不能和平时拍视频一样吗？起床洗个脸就能拍了。</p><p>E：不不不……粉丝投票选出来的可是礼服，不能随便穿。</p><p>B：（对镜头）你们女孩子约会前都这么麻烦的吗？请在下面留言告诉我们。</p><p>E：（对镜头）请回复“是”。这样我们就可以尽情折腾Brett。</p><p>B：同时也折腾了Eddy。</p><p>E：…………</p><p>E：忘了我自己也要穿女装！</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>END（大概……</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>下面就交给画手太太。</p><p>因为想看：</p><p>高挑苗条但毛多的Edwina♂ 和</p><p>娇小无助(?)但胸大(?!)的Brett♀</p><p>生出来的脑洞(¯﹃¯)。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>